The present invention relates to implantation materials based on polymeric acrylates, especially polymethyl methacrylate, which can be utilized, in particular, as bone replacement, bone bonding and prosthesis anchoring materials.
These implantation materials, also known as bone cements, are not resorbed by the body but rather are enveloped by the body's own tissue after growing into place. A stable bond of implant/body is established only if the implant grows into place in an "osseous" fashion, i.e., bone tissue extends into the direct vicinity of the implant surface. However, there frequently occurs a biomechanical overstressing of the implant, i.e., due to bending and shear forces acting on the implant, which forces must be absorbed by the relatively small boundary surface area of implant/body. Due to this overstressing, reconstruction zones are formed with reticular ossifications and also a taut layer of connective tissue is formed instead of bone tissue. This leads to a loosening of the implant.
A great number of attempts has been made to ameliorate this condition by enlarging the implant/body interface, for example, by providing the implant with a porous structure permitting the implant to be permeated throughout by a growth of body tissue. Thus, DOS [German Unexamined Laid-Open Application] No. 2,008,708 proposes, especially for tooth implants, to add to the acrylic polymer, in addition to ground root substance of natural teeth and optionally a blowing agent, up to 30% by weight of ground "inorganic bone". By the dissolution of the inorganic bone in the body, a high porosity is to be established which is to promote a solid bond with the adjoining tissue.
DOS No. 2,620,890 suggests addition to the polymer of calcium phosphate in a quantitative ratio of 1:1 to 5:1, corresponding to a calcium phosphate proportion of 50-83%. Calcium phosphate is likewise disintegrated and resorbed in the body so that again a very high porosity is obtained which is to promote a durable bond of implant/body by the subsequent growth of body tissue. The same principle is also utilized in the prosthesis anchoring device described in DOS No. 2,620,907, wherein calcium phosphate particles having a diameter of 0.5-1 mm are applied as a dense packing of spheres so that, after the resorption of the calcium phosphate, a continuous pore system is to be produced which can be filled in by body tissue.
Also, DOS No. 2,518,153 describes a process wherein, by admixing an aqueous gel with the polymeric mixture, a network of gel filaments is to be provided which can be filled in by bone tissue.
A porosity throughout the cement is also to be achieved in the method described in J. Biomed. Mater. Res. 11: 373-394 (1977) wherein a soluble filler is admixed with the cement. Sucrose is the prime such filler, but calcium phosphate is likewise mentioned as a filler. These investigations have shown that a porosity throughout the cement, with sufficiently large pores, is attained only at a content of soluble additives of at least about 40%, corresponding approximately to the data set forth in DOS's Nos. 2,620,890 and 2,620,907.
However, all of these bone cements lack the required stability. Although it is indicated in J. Biomed. Mater. Res. 11: 373-394 (1977) that even a bone cement with about 40% sucrose additive still exhibits the strength of natural bone, this is true, at best, for a one-time stress. In case of repeated stresses, however, fatigue of the "dead" implant material occurs very quickly, and the material becomes brittle. A sufficient stability would be attained in these implants only if a complete permeative growth had taken place. This, however, would take many months and it is impossible to keep the corresponding limbs at rest for such a long period of time.